Champions of Kirkwall
by lastloneluck
Summary: What if the Hawke family was a bit more fortunate and all four siblings survived the escape the blight. What havoc would they unleashed on Kirkwall? (No true OCs just Garrett and Marian both present at the same time)
1. Prologue: Champions of Kirkwall

Pulling his spear out of the spawn's body, Garrett surveyed the path behind them. Bethany's flames had caught an old dead tree on fire and the force of blast forced the flaming tree to block the spawn from coming after them for a few minutes. Marian and Bethany helped their aged mother up, while the Carver and the Mabari hound that he had brought with from Ostagar quickly scouted the path in front of them to make sure there we no dark spawn ahead, before turning back and rejoining the group.

"Everything is gone, Malcolm." Their mother, Leandra, cried.

"We still have each other." Bethany tried to cheer her mother up.

"Not for much longer, if we don't keep moving." Carver tried to urge his mother into moving.

"We can't just keep running aimlessly!" Bethany complained to her twin brother as she poured salve on her mother's skinned knees to rejuvenate her mother's legs.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive!" Carver countered to his slightly older twin sister.

"We need a plan!" Marian, the youngest, finally chimed in pointing an arrow tip toward her brother's face.

"Don't look at me! Garrett and I have been running since Ostagar!" Carver complained as pushed the arrow away.

"And we are going to keep on running. Frankly, I don't care where we go as long as there is no dark spawn." Garrett said before using his own magic to keep the spawn horde away and buy more time to breathe and think.

"We could go to Kirkwall." Leandra suggested.

"Kirkwall?" Carver exclaimed surprised.

"Not exactly my first choice, mother." Garrett quipped before returning to his shields.

"It filled with Templars!" Bethany stated with shock.

"Why, Kirkwall?" Marian inquired confused.

"We have family and an estate there." Their mother explained her logic.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I don't hear any better ideas." Garrett broke the silence. "To Kirkwall" With that Garrett pushed his magical shield toppling the spawn and giving the Hawke family a running start.

"We are going to have to find a ship." Bethany exclaimed from behind.

"We have to reach the port first before we can even begin to think about a ship." Carver prioritized.

"How far is Kirkwall?" Marian inquired before she paused to give cover fire for the Mabari hound took care of the spawn at their heels, but before anyone could answer just before they ran right into another ambush.

"Wesley! No!" a voice cried out and Garrett turned in time to see a dark spawn ogre grabbed to be a templar knight and thrashed into the ground several times then careless tossed him aside. The ogre reached for the red haired knight woman; however the knight lashed out and sliced several of the monsters fingers. The monster recoiled and howled in pain.

"Die!" she cried as ran forward and slashed at the ogre's calf, crippling it. However, this time the monster struck back. The woman caught the blow with her shield but the force was too much, it bent the shield inward, breaking her arm, and sent the woman barreling back onto the ground. She collapsed on the ground next to her companion's body. The fight knocked out of her.

The ogre limped toward her determined to finish her off when an arrow flew into its left eye followed by a wave of icicles pinned its feet to the ground; stopping it short of action. The monster roared and withered in pain; struggling to get free. Suddenly it hunched over with it face almost a foot from the ground and howled in pain, revealing Carver with his sword deep between its shoulder blades. Before the monster can try to swat him away, Garrett plunges his magically charged spear through its neck.

It gargled for a moment then slumped down dead. Garrett yanked his spear out of the monster was sprayed with its blood.

"Ugh." Garrett quickly wiped his face and took care not to accidently consumes its blood and be tainted. He climbs over the ogre's shoulder and helped Carver wrench his sword out of the ogre back before regrouping to his mother and sisters who tended to the red haired lady knight.

"Her shield arm is broken" Bethany said as her brothers approach them.

"No, help Wesley!" the lady knight fought out of Bethany's grip trying to get to body next to her.

"I am sorry. He is dead. Only the maker can help him now." Bethany apologized as she tried to get the woman to lie down. "We need to fix your arm."

"No! Wesley! She cried before Marian and Leandra braced the lady knight as Bethany quickly pushed in the bones.

"Ah! Wesley!" she cried in pain as the bones are set into place. Her cry hushes into a low quiet sob as she mourns for her husband.

"It's a wonder her arm is still attached." Bethany muttered as she searched through her supplies for another potion for the pain. "I can't find any spindleweed or elfroot. I must have used my last bottle on mother."

"Here." Garrett leaned down a placed his hands on the either side of wounded lady knight's head uses his magic to numb the pain.

"How did you do that?" The lady knight questioned as the pain suddenly became a lot more bearable. She looked relieved.

"Don't make any sudden moments. I didn't heal you. I just tricked you mind to not feel it for awhile." Garrett explained quickly while Marian provides a makeshift splint and Leandra quickly bandages her arm.

"Blood Magic! You're a blood mage!" The lady knight gasped and made a reach for her sword, however she soon discovered that her coordination was gone and she simply slumped over.

"Whoa, I told you not to move. The side- effect will make you dizzy. It will wear off soon" Garrett said as he pulled up her upright. "As for the blood magic, we will talk about that after we are safe."

"We?" Lady knight said as she grimaced at Garrett.

"You're not the only one upset with my brother's choice." Carver explained with a bitter voice laced with his disapproval.

The lady knight could see that on Carver and Garrett faces that they had "talked" about it before.

The Mabari hound howled to alert them of upcoming danger.

"Don't have time to talk about this now." Garrett explains as he and Carver both grab the woman's shoulders, no longer protesting or making a sound, and lifts her up. Carver gets under her good arm and takes on her weight, and lets Garrett take point. Bethany and the hound protected the rear. Leandra picks up the woman's sword, busted shield, and meager supplies, and joined Carver in between her son and daughter's protection. Marian notched another arrow on her bow and walked on the other side of Carver.

"You were a soldier at Ostagar, were you not?" Leandra inquired after studying the sword she now carried.

"Yes,..I served in the king's army…"The lady knight paused for a moment with a baffled look on her face for the longest moment then finally said. "The spawn cut off from the north, I barely escaped. It happened so fast, I barely remember…" She trailed off the hex Garrett cast making her confused.

The woman grunted as Carver nearly lost his grip.

"From the north! That means we have to go south into the Wilds!" Carver exclaimed exasperated.

"If our choices are certain death or moving south, then I chose south." Garrett said while keeping his face forward.

"Not much of a difference, if you ask me." Marian mutters to Carver, whom nodded his head in agreement.

"Please, I am slowing you down. Leave me here." Lady Knight finally protested after she realizes that they planned to take her with them.

The family exchanged looks and Leandra decided to speak up. "I think my family is tired of running and leaving people behind mistress; uhm sorry, what is your name?"

"Aveline. My name is Aveline." She introduced herself and after a pause. "You know, for apostates, you are a good people."

Marian laughed nervously while Carver muttered to himself, "Ah, here we go."

"While my husband and I may not agree with the chantry on the matter of mages' freedom, we did not raise our children to be heartless heathens." Leandra replied curtly.

"Sorry, what I meant say is thank you." Aveline said sheepishly.

"The Darkspawn are catching up!" Bethany shouted as she sent a massive firestorm to block the horde from gaining. "There too many of them!"

"There are Darkspawn ahead! There is no end to them!" Garrett shouted back incredulously, while casting a vortex which gives them a few precious seconds before they are overrun.

"This is it." Carver gently sets Aveline down and grabs his sword.

"I can still use my sword arm. " Aveline took her sword back from Leandra, and encouraged Leandra to stay behind her and her children.

"We won't die here!" Garrett told them as gather into formation. The Mabari growls and takes on the nearest dark spawn, several battle cries and the battle begins. However, they are heavily outnumbered. Marian soon ran out of arrows and Carver became winded, barely able to keep back the massing spawn. Everyone was already worn and tired from running. Aveline was barely able to stand let alone fight. Bethany and Garrett soon ran out of spells that wouldn't hurt everyone in the process. The group was slowly forced into a tighter and tighter circle until they are practically at each other's backs. Just before the spawn could close in, the earth begins to rumble. The dark spawn scatter in panic, and from the cliff side a giant dragon roars and spits fire at the straggling spawn. The dragon then swoops down and knocks out the rest with a power lash from the dragon's tail. Landing before them the dragon begins to glow and shrink into an old sorceress, the Witch of the Wilds.

To be continued…


	2. Plans for the future part 1

Plans for the future part 1

/ Garrett's plans and Carver's Career/

"I think we should toss it into the sea." Carver once again voiced his disapproval of the medallion necklace that witch gave them to deliver in exchange for safe passage to Kirkwall.

Garrett fingered the grooves on the amulet as he slowly turned the pendant around his fingers. There was no denying it. He could feel it, small, fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. A tiny sliver of a soul had been pressed into this medallion. Garrett puzzled if it was the witch's soul and if so, why.

"There is powerful magic in that amulet." Bethany whispered as she eyed it warily. "I can feel it from here." She shivered before she went back to tending Aveline who was resting.

Soul? Magic? Was there a difference? Garrett pocketed the amulet; figuring they were better off not know what they were really carrying. However, he did voice his concern of what would happen if they did.

"It is probably set to curse anyone who goes back on a deal. I don't want to test it with us out to sea, especially with a storm on the horizon." Garrett told them as he felt the fluttering sensation in his pocket now.

"So where exactly is Kirkwall?" Marian asked again as she scratched the dog's ears. The beast for some reason had decided not to imprint on Carver who had found it and was sore that dog didn't solely listen to him. While the dog seemed to follow Marian the most, the mabari seemed equally loyal to everyone in the family and followed any of the Hawke's commands. Garrett was mostly surprised how the mother had taken a liking to the hound. It was probably because she believed that the dog probably saw Marian as a pup that needed protecting, which was a lot like her own view. Mother was every protective of the Marian, the youngest and her baby.

"It is in the Free Marshes. It used to be a big quarry for the Tevinter, but the slaves revolted some nine hundred years ago." Leandra explained to her youngest daughter as she brushed Marian hair from her face.

"You never talked about your old home, before." Bethany inquired and Leandra soon was faced with several curious stares from her children.

"It was always so painful; thinking about them. The Amell family was always cursed with magic in our lines. My parents worked so hard to find someone willing to join our family to lessen our magically ties, yet I turned and did the opposite. I betrayed them for love. While I never regretted choosing your father, I had to give up my parent's love to be with him. There was no way I could explain that to a child. It was easier to push it aside, and leave it unsaid." Leandra now had tears in her eyes.

"Mother." Bethany crawled to her mother side to comfort her as she broke down into tears.

"I hope they forgave me before they died. Gamlen would have the estate by now. Hopefully, he will let us stay with him." Leandra said through the handkerchief Marian had given her.

Garrett and Carver exchanged looks.

"I think we need to get some air." Garrett explained before they went out onto the deck.

It was dusk and there was a good breeze. The boys enjoyed the fresh air by the port rails briefly then checked to make sure they were alone.

"So we are sailing to relatives that might not even want to look at us. Some plan this is turning out to be." Carver started as he leaned against the railing. "What are we going to do once we get to Kirkwall, anyway?"

"I was already paranoid that this boat might be taking us to Tevinter slavers." Garrett groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Now there is a possibility we will have no place to go when we arrive in Kirkwall?"

Carver straightened up alarmed. "Slavers?"

"Don't worry. I read through a couple of sailors' mind. We are indeed headed to Kirkwall. But I keep having nightmares about shackles." Garrett paused thoughtfully and looked around to see that nobody was near. "Maybe it isn't slavers. I'm afraid of being locked in the Circle as soon as I step of this ship. Kirkwall is notoriously harsh against mages."

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It's not natural." Carver complained about his brother's use of blood magic.

"Says the fish to the bird." Garrett mused.

"Sure, throw that I'm not one of your types in my face, but Bethany agrees me. It isn't right." Carver argued.

"Says the lamb to the lion." Garrett said wistfully to himself before address his brother. "Bethany isn't in charge of this family. I promised father that we all would be safe. If I must use my own sweat and blood, then so be it."

"I don't think you realize how scary this is for me. Here you are stirring forces that are beyond this world, and I am left to drown in whatever current you make." Carver sighed.

Both brothers quietly watch the sunset, lost in their own thoughts.

"Carver? Why don't you become a Templar?" Garrett suggested suddenly.

"What!?" Carver exclaimed as he looked at his brother like he had grown another head.

"You always claim that you never had a chance to become a great swordsman because it would bring attention to us, but perhaps you getting attention as a Templar wouldn't be a bad thing. Why would someone who aspires to be a templar be housing apostates? If you become a templar they wouldn't look twice at us." Garrett argued his point.

"Or, they would be looking twice as hard to make sure there is no corruption in their ranks, Brother!" Carver argued his brother's mad suggestion.

"Bethany and I are not children that can be angered or shocked into using magic. We know how to control ourselves. Once they sense no danger from us, they will leave us alone. I already spoke to Bethany. We won't use magic while we are in Kirkwall, just like in Lothering. No one will know a thing. I'll make sure of it." Garrett explained.

"Aveline knows." Carver pointed out clearly enraged yet curious about what could "make sure or it" could mean.

"She won't say anything. As long as we don't hurt anyone innocent, she will stay quiet." Garrett said as he scratched his beard.

"Let me guess. You know this from her mind? Maker! Are you in everyone's head? Are you in mine right now trying to convince me to be a templar? Do you have no boundaries?" Carver growled in harsh whisper pushing himself aggressively toward his brother.

Garrett was starting to wonder that himself. It worried him how easily he defiled Aveline's privacy, how easy it had been to do, and how willing he was to do it again and again. It was somehow less disgusting than he thought it would be. It made things so much simpler, too. Garrett knew about all the preaching about evils of blood magic, yet none had prepared for the slippery sloop into Maleficar. He needed rules. He decided the first one was no more mind probing… of friends and family. This was a power to useful to give up completely like the idea of demon dealing had been. Their voices were so unnatural and he could somehow feel their claws try to clutch at his soul, how they were trying to reach out and persuade him to let them out, to let them possess him. However, it wasn't in Garrett nature to let someone else take charge. He didn't need them, and the claws found no purchase no temptation great enough to grab him then, besides abominations were ugly.

"I have never invaded your mind, Carver. I trust you. I didn't know if I could trust Aveline with a secret that could destroy our family. So, yes, I peeked in her mind. She is a good woman, such good one that was ashamed that I looked. Don't worry. I will never invade your thoughts or her thoughts again." Garrett assured sadly as he held his palms up in surrender, motioning for his brother to back off.

"I want to trust you, but-." Carver started but his insecurities were obvious. He didn't know if he could trust his brother who purposely made him vulnerable to possession and madness.

"Another good reason to become a templar," Garrett said quietly after a few awkward moments. "You would learn how to fight against magic." He met his brother eyes and quietly said "You could learn to fight me if something were to happen."

Carver looked his brother in the eyes with shock. For the first time Garrett revealed his misgiving in his choice to become a blood mage. These feelings gave Garrett hope that he wouldn't lose himself, but at the same time it was disheartening that he who was once so sure in himself now had so many doubts. He thought what power he had would have always been enough, but the blight had changed all that. He needed more to keep them alive, so he cut his arm, and sought advice and power from creatures that lurked in the fade; then turned and used his own blood to strengthen his spells and cast a vortex to swallow the hoard while his family fled. Just a little of blood was it all he needed to give his family a running start. A darker part of his mind wondered what he could do with a little more. Could he have stopped the blight? Saved his home? All it would have taken was some more blood. A few drops destroyed a hundreds of spawn just imagine what a body or two could have done? That was only the beginning. The power that demons and spirits had could have—no.

Garrett shook his head, scared of direction his thoughts were going.

"Hey!" Marian voice interrupted them before Carver could question him further. Both turned their heads to sound to Marian standing on the ladder in the opening to below the ship, waving her arm over her head to get their attention. "Aveline has woken and she is cursing up a storm. She wants to speak to you, Garrett."

This can't be good. Garrett thought as he, Carver, and Marian moved down to the belly of the ship.

"You!" Aveline hissed when she sees Garrett. "You bastard!" Bethany tried to settle Aveline who pushes herself up to glare at Garrett.

"You made me forget all about Wesley!" Aveline hissed while using her good arm to prop herself up. "I couldn't remember what I was doing out there in those good forsaken Wilds. I thought I was all alone…" Aveline shuddered and wilted as her grief overcame her. "Forgive me, Wesley."

Everyone in his family looked at Garrett horrified shock.

"Garrett?" Bethany asked her brother to tell her it wasn't true.

"Some pain isn't physical" He explained as he stared at his feet, not wanting to meet those horrified stares again. "It's temporary like the dizziness."

"But you can make someone forget someone they love," Marian snapped her fingers "just like that." She looked sick at the thought.

"It is just about as easy and fast for you to take a life with your bow, Marian. Only with my skill it doesn't last forever, not without help from a demon." Garrett argued.

"Power like this is wrong Garrett. If your father was here he would have never let you—"Leandra in a hushed voice started on Garrett.

"But he is not, and the dark spawn was!" Garrett growled softly tired of defending himself and his decision. "If he had this power, he would probably still be here with us. I could have saved him, if I made this decision earlier! "

Leandra looked like he struck her, making Garrett regret his hushed outburst. Bethany comforted her mother that had started to burst into tears. Carver and Marian exchanged looks at each other before walking away from the argument .Not supporting Garrett until he made it right.

"I'm sorry, mother. I am just trying to protect this family. I don't want to lose anyone else." Garrett sighed. "I apologize, Aveline. It wasn't my intention to make you forget, just relieve you of pain."

Aveline stared at Garrett harshly for a few critical minutes before sighing and shaking her head.

"I understand your desire to protect the ones you love, but don't do anything like that to me again." Aveline finally lie back down and take the compress that Bethany gave to her and placed it on her forehead. Everyone settled down again lost in their own thoughts.

Carver crouched next to his brother. "I'll do it. I'm going become a templar when we reach Kirkwall."

"Really? You have become addicted to lyrium, wear that ridiculously heavy armor, hunt violent apostates and vile abominations, and live in the circle. Honestly, being a mage sounds like the better deal, sometimes." Garrett argued with smug grin.

"Stop playing devil's advocate! I'm serious. I will become a templar and watch after you." Carver groused as punched his brother in the arm. "Someone has to."

"Thank you." Garrett sighed in relief and finally looked relaxed since the blight began. He needed some with an objective opinion, someone to help him guide him on this path. He could trust Carver to watch him and do what was right. Garrett felt the fluttering sensation from the medallion in his pocket once more. It matched the beating of his heart, so frail and afraid, yet giddy at life and survival.


	3. Plans for the future part 2

Marian yawned as she pushed the mop back and forth on the deck near the stern. Everyone pitched in to clean the ship, under the captain's orders. Marian didn't mind the work too much. It got her out of the hold and away from the rude glares at her and the mabari who was currently barking at seagulls and running around in small circles on the deck. They complained that the mangy hound stunk up the ship, but Marian doubted that anyone aboard this ship smelled any better. There was only so much that salt water could do without soap. The lye she was using on the deck was too harsh for human skin.

Marian stared at the planks she rubbed with boredom. How could anyone enjoy living on a ship was beyond her. It was the same sky, same sea, the same routine over and over. Garrett said that even though their trip would be delayed because a bad storm. They were only a few days away from Kirkwall, but time seemed to drag on this ship. Days seemed like long weeks, and nothing seemed to change expect for the growing restless feelings of the passengers.

"Carver becoming a Templar," Bethany said the word 'Templar' like a curse. "What possessed him to choose that?" Bethany said as she poured the water out of her bucket on to the deck in front of Marian and began to mop next to her.

Marian could think of several reasons why Carver would want to be a Templar. Jealously, contempt, fear; they were the same bitter feelings she herself felt toward her father and siblings for restricting her life, so they could keep their secret, their _special_ power. None of this she wanted to share with Bethany, so she stayed quiet, and pushed her mop on hoping her sister would drop the topic.

"We spent all our lives hiding from templars, and now he is going to become one of them?!" Bethany complained excepting for her sister to agree with her outrage.

"Garrett seems to agree with his plan." Marian said as her mind drifted to questions about templars. How were they able to counter magic? Did they somehow work magic themselves? In theory wouldn't that mean anyone could do magic if given the effort, and mages were just blessed with ease and power? Would Carver tell her the secret once he learned himself?

"He doesn't tell me why, only that it something he has to do." Bethany whined, and suddenly it became clear what was bothering Bethany. Carver used to act the exact same way when Bethany and Garrett would go to train their magic out in the woods with father.

"You're jealous." Marian said bluntly, surprised. "You are actually jealous of Carver!"

"I—I'm not!" Bethany stammered.

"Why?" Marian questioned directly, not fooled by Bethany's denial for a second.

"Well, I suppose I was always curious about the circle. Father was a good teacher but he didn't always have the answers to Garrett and my questions. In the circle there are books and mages that know more magic. Carver will be surrounded to all that knowledge and he doesn't even need it. He won't even care." Bethany complained as she scrubbed extra hard.

"You actually thought about going to the circle?" Marian was flabbergasted.

"Well, sometimes I got tired of all the hiding, you know? Some days it just seemed easier to turn myself in. Especially when you and Carver were-are risking so much to keep us safe. You both always had to hide us and of give up things that you shouldn't have to. You weren't born to this curse, I was. Why should you two have to suffer for me? I wish I wasn't born this way! Then I would never have to choose between your life and mine!" Bethany lamented and began to cry in heaving sobs which racked her body like something wild inside of her was finally clawing it way out that had been held for a long time. Bethany dropped to the floor as she tried to get her emotions back in control.

Marian stared at her sister's back still a little shocked. She knew that her sister wished to be normal, but Marian suspected that was Bethany's dislike of being apostate rather than being a mage. Bethany had always taken the teachings of the Chantry about magic to heart, but she had never heard her sister wish that she was normal like her before. Marian dropped next to her sister and wrapped her arm around Bethany's back.

"We couldn't risk traveling with the Templars to escape the Blight! You, Carver, and mother could have been killed just to protect our meager freedom!" Bethany sobbed.

Marian felt sick. It was true hiding apostates was never easy. It meant having few friends, constant moving, and never ever drawing attention to yourself. If someone came near, took interest in your life, it became harder to hide things. All it took was one slip to turn smiling faces into raids, mobs, templars knocking down your doors, and burning down your house when you don't tell where your family was hiding.

There was a lot of reason for resentment, but it was never truly Bethany and Garrett's fault. While Marian could cast blame at her mother and father for choosing this life for them, it was the templars, the chantry, mages that hurt people, everyone else that wouldn't let them simply be a family that were the ones to blame.

"Whatever Carver is doing, it is to protect this family. Just like how Garrett gave up a little of his own life energy, so that we could escape the darkspawn horde. Each of us has sacrificed equally, none truly owing or ruling over the each other. We balance each other. We have something the rest of world had yet to achieve." Marian spoke her thoughts out loud.

"That was beautiful" Bethany sniffled with a light smile before frowning, "Your right I should trust Carver decision, but are you really alright with Garrett and-."

Marian shifted uncomfortably, not ready to commit her thoughts on the matter.

"I worry about him. The chantry says any use is enough to taint ones soul. I fear that Garrett will always be tempted with the power be can get from the demons from now on, and each time he uses it, we'll lose him. Piece by piece". Bethany fretted.

"The chantry says a lot of things," Marian shrugs, "but if they knew everything the whole world would have been converted and Maker would have come back by now. Garrett chose to go down a dangerous road to keep us safe, now it is our turn to watch for danger and keep him safe. I think that is why Carver wants to become a templar, and I think Garrett knows that and agrees."

Bethany sighed as she wiped the last of her tears and straighten herself up. "I wish I had some of your resolve. You always seem so sure of what to do."

Marian shrugged. No point in getting frustrated over things you can't change. What was so special about that? However before Marian or Bethany could finish their conversation, there was a loud clap the echoed in the air like thunder. Sailors rushed about on deck, getting to their posts, fearful that the blast was meant for them. "To the north of us. A Qunari ship is chasing pirates!" A man in the crow's nest shouted without taking his telescope from his face. "They are headed straight for the storm!"

Marian could barely make out the two ships sailing away toward dark clouds that blocked their path to Kirkwall. There was another blast from the Qunari ship which ripped through the ship they were chasing like a knife through butter. The damaged ship still raced into the raging sea, clearly desperate to get rid of its pursuer. What was even more interesting was the Qunari were just as desperate not to lose them.

Some of the sailors swore, some thanked the maker that wasn't them. Bethany gasped something about mother stories being true about the Qunari being tyrants of the sea. Marian was amazed. "That was beautiful." She had to figure it out and get herself one of those.


	4. Plans for the future part 3

"Aveline's fever isn't going down on its own. I need more herbs." Bethany explained to her brothers.

"Well, unless you expected Garrett to slit his wrists and magically pull them out of Maker knows where, I don't know where you think we'll get them." Carver criticized ignoring the annoyed look that Garrett gave him.

"Even if we could use magic without bring attention to ourselves, I doubt she wants me to use magic on her again." Garrett said as he sulked at what Carver said.

"I only know how to make a few potions and poultices from the village elder. Father wasn't any good at healing magic. I pressed her bone in, but I was only an apprentice. What if I did something wrong? I worry her arm might be healing wrong, or she might die of infection." Bethany vented her fears to her brothers.

"She needs to see a real healer a soon as we get to Kirkwall, tomorrow." Bethany conceded that Aveline injury was beyond her skill. "I just need to keep her fever down until then."

"Maybe the other passengers have some spare herbs?" Garrett suggested to Bethany.

"I already asked everyone. One merchant has the plants I need, but he is charging outrageous prices. " Bethany said angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Perhaps we can persuade a discount out of him brother?" Carver proposed to Garrett.

Garrett nodded and both brothers left to go see the merchant about his wares. Bethany returned to Aveline side to inconspicuously ice her compress while the warrior woman slept through her fever, and search through their items for spare bottles for the potions she would make when her brothers returned with the herbs. Bethany, however, could not find any of her bottles.

"Marian." She grumbled exasperated. Sometimes her sister "borrowed" her bottles to make poisons and vapors for her traps she made. Some people in Lothering would pay her for the evil things for wolves and bears that hunted their livestock. Marian had even made some extra money before they left by making some traps for dark spawn.

Marian must have "borrowed" them again. Seeing the Qunari famous weapon a few days ago had excited Marian. She was no longer moping around with the dog, but interviewing sailors about what they have seen from Qunari ships, scribbling notes in her journal, and was possibility experimenting again which was always dangerous. Once she mixed several vapors together which caused the bottle to freeze over and exploded. Bethany remembers that bright look on her face as their mother fussed over the blood on her face from a cut across the bridge of her nose. "I can make ice, too, Bethany!" Marian told her sister proudly before their father came home with the boys from a hunting trip to find a hysterical wife and a young daughter slashed up by flying glass shards. Marian was punished several times over her experiments, but it never stopped her from doing them, destroying several bottles and sometimes tables in the process.

"Better get those back before I lose them to Marian's projects." Bethany moaned as she moved over to her sister's pack.

The pack was heavier than she expected. When Bethany opened it she was greeted with familiar linens. "I thought I lost this." Bethany quickly pulled out her dress out of Marian pack. She unfolded the material and it was soon obvious why Marian hadn't shown her it. It had several bad blood stains on it and filthy from dirt and soot. "I wonder when she grabbed this?" Bethany pondered as she set the dress aside and reached inside Marian's bag and pulled out another dress. This time something heavy fell in to Bethany's lap. It was an old book that didn't look familiar. Curious, Bethany flipped through the pages that revealed arcane symbols and magical theories and spells. A grimoire!

Bethany quickly closed the book afraid other passengers would see and think. Her heart and mind was racing, how could Marian do this? What if Marian had been caught with it? What if she was caught with it? She had to get rid of it, but how? Her first instinct was to burn it in her hands, but that was highly impractical on a ship with so many witnesses. Maybe she could throw it overboard? Yes! But people would ask pesky questions, like why she threw a book over the boat. Perhaps she could say it was book of lewd images her brothers bought from a shady quartermaster? What if that made the sailors interested and books float, damn it, what if someone fished it out and the pictures were water proof? Grimories were made to last.

"We're back" Garrett announced with his arms full with plant life and Carver seemed to be fiddling with newly acquired armor and some empty vials in his. "What's the matter?" Garrett asked when he saw Bethany didn't seem pleased with their haul.

"I found this in Marian's pack." Bethany explained as she beckoned her brothers to move closer. The crouched down in front her which made a small private circle from the other passengers. When she was sure no one else could see carefully showed her brothers some of book's content.

"Where?" Garrett started upset.

"What does it matter? We have to get rid of it!" Carver said as he reached into Marian pack probably looking for more forbidden artifacts."An amulet is one thing, but this…" Carver found a flask labeled 'acid' . Carver took the book from his brother and placed the book on Aveline busted up shield and careful drizzled it over the book. "This is unmistakably heresy."

Garrett fumed while Bethany busied herself with the herbs they brought for Aveline. Carver carefully made sure every page was ruined without touching the acid. When he was done, he threw the book back into the bag with the dresses and began polish his new armor. "I can't believe her. Why would she even have one anyway?" Carver growled.

"She might have not known what she was carrying. She is always curious about things." Bethany reasoned with her brother, a part of her said she would have probably done the same thing if she had the chance. There was so much more Bethany wanted to know about magic, herself.

"She could have been killed." Garrett hissed finally saying something. "If some templar found it with her, he would have run her through without question." Garrett was shaking at the thought; it was hard to say if it was out of anger or fear, maybe both.

"What are you going to do?" Carver asked what Bethany was wondering this entire time.

"I want to shake her senseless for scaring me like this." Garrett admitted Carver nodded his head in agreement.

" Garrett!" Bethany protested.

"I want to, but I'm not." Garrett elaborated. "It would be hypocritical. After all it was my book."

Bethany nearly dropped her knife she was using to peel the elfroot and Carver cursed "I should have known! Thought it was odd how you suddenly knew how to do all_ that. _You have been studying it for years haven't you!" Carver accused his brother of studying blood magic.

Garrett didn't try to deny it. "Well, not directly. That was the one of the first I chose that dabbled in_ that_ subject, but it was mostly about lineage."

"Lineage? Why were you studying about magical lineage?" Bethany inquired. She was curious what her brother risked their family for.

Garrett shifted uncomfortably a bit. "An idea occurred to me when I was helping farmer Gavin sort his new flock of lambs. Gavin was breeding his sheep. Keeping the white, while he castrated the others and it occurred to me that was what the circle is doing. They gather up the sheep with undesirable traits and clip them from the herd."

Carver winced at the metaphor.

"They are trying to breed magic out of us." Bethany agreed. It made sense. The circle wasn't about protecting people from mages; they were trying to get rid of them completely.

"It's like the opposite of the Tevinters trying to breed mages," Carver added thoughtfully before shrugging."So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Our future. If we are anything like sheep, any child that Bethany or I have is going to be a mage. It is possible that your or Marian children could be mages, too. I don't want my children to live always on the run, a family of apostates, forever. I am tired of running for my life, and I never want to do it again if I can help it." Garrett replied bitterly.

Bethany didn't like the thought of her children going through what she went through. It hurt her more to even consider letting them go to the Circle while she remained free. Garrett was right. They couldn't keep running forever.

"So what were you looking for?" Bethany asked not really sure what Garrett was looking for in that book.

"I don't know." Garrett said unenthusiastically as he shrugged. "I was looking for a way for me to stop from passing on my magical traits, I guess."

"You could always castrate yourself." Carver suggest unhelpfully.

Garrett glared at Carver as Bethany shook her head at her brother's poor joke.

"What? Short of anarchy, I don't see how you could have a normal family…" Carver trailed off as hit Garrett's point, and an inkling of something else.

"There was someone?" Bethany realized that her brother was in love and she never knew.

Garrett sighed slowly before he answered Bethany. "There was."

"Did she know about?" Carver indicated with his wiggling his fingers about magic.

"She could never be with an apostate, let alone be one." Garrett explained briefly and left it at that.

Neither of the twins could think of anything to say, so they both resumed their tasks. Bethany finally had created a medicine to bring down Aveline's fever and began treatment. When she was done, Bethany watched Garrett help Carver fit his new armor while she thought about their future. Garrett had given up a chance of happiness, a family; because he didn't think that his beloved wouldn't want to take care of his children. That she would turn against him as soon as learned who he truly was. It was sad. Bethany had her own share of attractions, but she never dreamed of settling down and having a family with anyone before. What if she did? Would he want to run with her and help hid her children from the Templars? Would he love his children, even when he feared that they could turn on him and destroy him like the chantry teaches? Father was blessed with Mother. She gave up so much for him, for her children.

What about her children? If they were to be mages like Garrett was convinced that they would be, what place would they be safe? Not in Kirkwall, or in Starkhaven, or any place else that was ruled by the Chantry. The Qunari were even stricter about mages. There was the godless land of the Tevinter, but Garrett for some reason was disgusted with the place. Bethany supposed after seeing the blight in Fereldan she could see why her brother and even her father had avoided the place. It was the old Tevinter's fault for the dark spawn curse as it was their magic that tainted the old gods with their greed for power.

Nothing looked like the answer that Bethany wanted. Was there no place for them in this world?

By this time Aveline had awoken, and Mother and Marian had returned from working in the galley. Carver helped Aveline to the lean against the mass while Garrett and Bethany divided food from that Marian brought from galley for dinner. Leandra carefully carried broth to Aveline and set down beside her.

"Good, you are awake just in time. Here drink this." Leandra coaxed Aveline to take the bowl in her good hand and take small sips from the dish.

"How are feeling?" Leandra asked when Aveline tired of drinking.

"Better." Aveline commented, but she still looked flushed from her fever. "Are we in Kirkwall yet?" She asked sleepily to Garrett who sat on her other side. The rest brought their plates

"We will be docked by morning," Garrett explained.

"Good. I am tired of dozing on this tub." Aveline yawned and pulled herself up straighter. "What are you going to do when we get there?"

"We have family to call on. You are welcome to join us, Aveline. We could find you a healer to take care of the arm, and you can stay with us until you get back on your feet." Leandra invited Aveline to stay with them.

"Sure, what's one more for the club of misfits." Carver mumbled with his mouthful. Bethany quickly elbowed him but his new chainmail blocked the blow.

"Ouch." She said while rubbing her sore elbow. Carver and Marian giggled while Garrett rolled his eyes at his younger immature siblings.

Leandra and Aveline simply ignored them. "Thank you for your kindness, but I meant what will _you_ do when we get to Kirkwall." Aveline pointy stared at Garrett and then Bethany.

"Well, first thing, we have a debt to repay. After that we will recoup, gather some coin, and stay out of trouble. I imagine we will stay a couple years and gather everything we need to move on." Garrett explained as he helped himself to bread and dipped it in his own soup.

Aveline seemed to approve of Garrett's plan and let the subject go. Bethany caught her mother with a sour look on her face for a moment, but quickly hid her face behind her bowl as she sipped her soup.

"Pretty humble goals for renegades." Bethany snidely as she looked away from her mother to her lap wondering what her mother was thinking. Perhaps she had other plans?

"You are really going to deliver the amulet to the Dalish elves? They shoot you before they let you in their camp!" Marian exclaimed as she shared her bread crust with the dog.

"If the Dalish decide that they want me to drop the thing and flee for my life that their business." Garrett quipped. He reached over and stole a piece of meat out of dregs in Marian's bowl.

"Hey!" Marian protested as she lunged forward to retrieve her food, knocking over Carver's bowl on the floor in the process.

"Hey!" Carver barked trying to save his bowl from a mabari that thought his food was now fair game.

Bethany watched her family happily.

Marian giggled, while Aveline shook her head amused as Bethany's brothers arguing turned into a small food fight. Their mother spouted disapproval, but she was clearly failing at not trying to smile at her grown boys faces plastered in gravy. It was a fine night filled with gaiety and hopefulness, as they drew closer to Kirkwall.

This is what she wanted, for now and forever. Bethany hoped days like this never end no matter to where her family took her.

To be continued…


	5. Plans for the future part 4

/Living in Kirkwall/

Carver glared at the bronze statues with distaste. The Gallows were a hellish place. Everyone was in desperate need for a food and a home, even after the promised ships had come to cart the remaining Feraldens away to Maker knows where. The tortured 'art' pieces seemed to echo the grief and fear that his countrymen were facing. What kind of place keeps those things hanging on the wall, anyway? Carver opinion of Kirkwall had plummeted in the past year of staying in the city. They were some of the lucky ones. Without Gamlen's underhanded help, they would have been stuck with these poor sods with no hope or help for the future at least not from Kirkwall. It was stupid, really. He didn't expect a warm welcome, or any welcome at all. However, he did not expect all of Kirkwall to be such a dump heap. Carver had never seen so many people crammed together in such filth and squalor with ash constantly raining from the sky from the foundry. The air was stifling and constantly humid. The land was too hard, too rocky, too grey for people to simply spread out and plot a farm where one pleased like in Fereldan. Good old flat, wet, cold, brownish green Fereldan.

Carver wiped the sweat off his brow. So far Kirkwall had no redeeming qualities. If not for various quarries, Carver was certain that people would have chosen the cursed infertile lands of Anderfels, before this place.

"Can I help you?" A female monotone voice asked.

Carver turned to see a blonde female with Sun-crest seared on her forehead and circle mages robes. She was one of the tranquil. Carver had seen some of the tranquil at Ostegar, following the mages, and minding the Mages camp. It was rare to see them outside the circle, but from what Carver could tell none of the Fereldan tranquil had been marked like this. It didn't make sense, why do that?

'Oooh, beware a person with no personal ambitions or emotions and sealed magic powers!' No, that wasn't right. It had to for the young circle mages, a scare tactic to remind them what Circle could do if they didn't like a certain mage. It was barbaric to use such tactics. As if scaring mages was good idea. Carver would know being on the receiving end after startling his brother and sister, almost lost his eyebrows once, and that was on accident. Imagine what a scared mage would do on purpose. Carver would have shivered if it wasn't so fricking hot! Why was Kirkwall so hot?!

"I was looking for a Templar recruiter." Carver explained as he tried not to stare at the brand on her forehead. His eyes drifted down to her circle robes which we also different from Felerdan's, but that was to be expected with different resources available.

"I can take you Knight Emeric." A careless voice answered.

Carver followed behind the tranquil girl, past the remnants of an old prison that was now the mage's circle. She led him into some chambers that served as office space and told him to wait. The inside looked better than the outside, at least in here. Carver wondered if the rumors were true that mages had to literally sleep in prison cells in Kirkwall as he waited to meet the knight recruiter.

"Lilith tells me that you want to sign up for recruitment." A tired male voice came from a newly opened door.

An aged templar made his way past Carver with his buried in a bind pile of papers in his hands. The templar didn't bother to look at Carver until he sat behind his desk and tossed the paper hastily on the desktop.

"We don't take just anyone. A knight has to uphold the chantry and serve the maker; we only take those who are devout. A knight must guide and watch the mages, who carry deadly powers and often resent our control; we only take those who are determined. A knight must be skilled to do what it takes; we only take those who are focused. A knight must be willing to the cause; we only chose those that want to serve, those who do not agree are free to leave." The knight gave Carver a pointed stare. "Although, knights rarely leave..."

A final warning, Knight Emeric was warning him, one last time that Templars need lyrium for their skills which the chantry controls. Lyrium is addictive. Once one joins they service they are hooked. One is always free to leave the order, but it comes at a heavy price of withdraws. Even if the knight finds the will to leave and quit the lyrium; the withdraw kills them, keeping the skills of a Templar secret. There were rumors of survivors, but that would require an illegal lyrium dealer. Maker, what was he getting himself into? Carver thought.

Being able to watch Garrett was important, but as a templar he was stuck here. He would have to devout his time training his new skill and getting addicted. Garrett was supposed to be finding dealers from Athenrial, and together they could wean Carver away from the Chantry and he could be the family's personal watchdog. However, the more Carver thought about this plan. The crazier it sounded. What if this didn't work? Furthermore, how was Carver was suppose to watch Garrett now that his time was supposed devoted to the Chantry? Was this act some sort of trap to get Carver off of Garrett's back?

"Why do you want to join?" Knight Emeric voice interrupted Carver thoughts. Carver floundered for his rehearsed response. This was it; the make or break point.

"I-I used to live in Lothering. It was the knights that got the village out of there before the darkspawn invaded, not the King's Army. I have always wanted to be a part of something big. I trained with a sword as long as I could carry one, and fought against the spawn as soldier in the army. We were overwhelmed because we didn't wait for reinforcements. After the King Calian died, General Loghain abandoned the surviving soldiers and the village to the dark spawn, to fight for the crown. It was then I realized; I don't want to serve a king, who concerned about petty political affairs or glory. I want to serve the Chantry that is concerned for the people's souls. "

Knight Emeric simply nodded, not revealing what he thought of the answer. After a few minutes of deliberation, the Knight spoke again. "Do you know the chant? A templar upholds the Chantry, you must follow church and it practices."

Carver face fell. Sure, he had been to several services and had heard the mission sing the chant several times, but could he repeat it, no. "I am not too good with music." Carver fumbled an answer for the Knight expected look. This could be bad. Was knight going to reject him for not knowing a song? Carver felt his shoulders tighten as braced himself for rejection.

The knight smiled and quickly nodded as if he expected that answer. "I was never good with the hymns when I was your age either." Carver felt himself relax a bit. "But—"

Carver practically jerked as the tension in his shoulders returned.

"You will need to be a part of the church, in order become a Templar." The elder Knight explained as he began to write a note.

"If you are serious about becoming a knight, prove your loyalty and become an initiate of the Chantry. After serving a year as an acolyte to the sisters and the church, we will be willing to accept you for training and service. Here is my note to explain this to the Reverend Mother." The Knight quickly stamps the note with his seal and gives it to Carver. Stunned, Carver accepted the note, muttered a thank you and walked out the door.

An entire year! Garrett, Bethany, Marian, and He had just sold themselves for a year to a mercenary and a thief to get their family into Kirkwall. Carver helped with a few of Garrett's jobs, while trying to find extra work on the side; but no one was hiring Fereldans. Bethany and Marian offered to made potions and poisons for Merran and Athenrail's contacts which brought a few extra coins to families budget. His mother was busy trying to reclaim her childhood home and waiting for them to be free. Now that Carver was free he went to join the templars only to have to serve another year before he got anywhere. "Maker's Breathe" Carver muttered as he got onto the ferry that would take him back into the city and to the Chantry to see the Reverend Mother.

He now had one more chance to say no. If he wanted to bail out, all he had to do was not give the Mother the note. He could find something else. Is this what he really wanted to do? If he didn't, what could he do? No body else wanted Fereldans, except for menial mine labor. This was Carver chance to do something worthwhile. There was not much he could do under his brother's shadow as they hide as apostates, and Carver was sick of waiting and hiding. Garrett for once in his life had turned to Carver for help, and as a Templar he could stand up to his brother. Not only did he have to do this, it was really what he wanted. It was the chance he dreamed of having for a lifetime. However, there was a pessimist voice in the back of his mind, telling him that all of veil was going to break lose as soon as he put on the Chantry talbard. There was something blasphemous about a Hawke serving a church. Carver could only hope that the Maker didn't strike him down on the spot.


	6. Garrett's Trial

Garrett could tell that out of all of his siblings, Bethany and he was the most negatively affected by Kirkwall. While Carver and Marian seemed to be flourishing in the year they had stayed in Kirkwall, Bethany and he were at wit's end. In the first month in Kirkwall, their mother had grown extremely tired of Bethany's mood swings and Garrett's edginess and asked them to take a break before they literally exploded. Their father would take them into the wilderness so that they could unwind and train and hone their power. When one had to be in constant control of themselves, it was necessary to find time to relax. Between brutal work and a hectic home life, a place to get away was needed. As soon as possible the Hawkes make a secluded camp in the wilderness between Kirkwall and Sundermount, in a place where voices Kirkwall didn't reach. Garrett and Bethany could finally relax since coming to Kirkwall.

Their camp had become quiet cozy between the Hawkes children's care. Bethany and Marian had started growing a small crop of elf root which didn't seem to grow naturally in Kirkwall. However, between Bethany's care and foul smelling mixture Marian concocted the roots seemed to manage. The sisters careful hide their garden in case it was discovered by Templars or the viscount guards, but luckily Aveline, who joined the guards, was willing to help to keep people away as long as some of crops were to be donated to unfortunate. Carver often came to the camp to practice the chant in private, away from giggling sisters and mocking brother. He practiced the chant as he cleared debris to make a special area to practice his sword work. Garrett, when he could get away from Meeran, the mercenary would pitch a small tent and get some good sleep. When he was well rested, he would practice swords with Carver or help Marian with one of her projects to recreate the Qunari powder that she was forbidden from conducting in Kirkwall for obvious fiery reasons. When he could afford to be away several days, he would stay overnight, and Bethany and him would practice spells and crafts.

While Bethany had seemed to forgive him for using blood magic, she still seemed distance. She was careful not to mention anything about magic or perform it front of him. Most of the time she would seclude him completely in regards to magic like she was afraid that he would taint her somehow. This made Garrett a little mournful because they used to discuss all sorts of theories and spells; but perhaps this was better. There were a lot of things that Garrett would rather not discuss, like he had learned the most of the traitorous skills from their father shortly before he died, speaking of tombs and blood barriers in a haze of confusion produced by fevers from a sickness.

Because of the tension between the two of them, it was relatively easy for Garrett to leave Bethany behind at camp to sharpen her daggers Carver had been teaching her to use since they came to Kirkwall. All year he had waiting and looking for the Dalish, but they were no where to be found. However Marian who played with the elven children near the alienage had heard rumors that a camp of Dalish elves had arrived at the base of Mount Sundermont, a twin mountain inland of Kirkwall. Although Garrett didn't know if it was a twin, but the way Kirkwall was mounted, Garrett believed that the city was one a mountain carved out and built upon by slaves and their masters. Surveying the land, Garrett couldn't say which gave him the willies more: Kirkwall or Sundermount. Garrett could hear spirits cast echoes and demons hiss the closer he got to the Undercity of Kirkwall. The veil was thin below and slowly driving everyone with-in it walls mad. It was no wonder Kirkwall had so many incidents with mages who were more sensitive to the veil. Man is not to be that close death and other worldliness until they are dead. Garrett had to slowly give up listening to people minds to keep his own safe, but even that wasn't enough, hence the retreats that he and Bethany needed.

Garrett was almost certain something evil was under both places. He could feel the profound wrongness as he wondered closer to the mountain looking for the Dalish camp. The wary blood mage roamed around the base of Sundermount for two and a half days before stumbled upon their camp.

"Halt!" an elven archer dressed in pelts and covered with tribal tattoos threated Garrett's progress. Garrett had jumped up in surprise and raised his spear in one arm and placed a hand on the hilt of the short sword tied to his right with his left arm.

"If you value your life Shemlen, you will lower your weapons. You are in the presence of the People, the last of the elven." Said another elf in armor next to the archer.

"Last of the elves?" Garrett questioned as he lowered his spear to the ground and removed his hand from his hilt. "What about the alienages full of elves?"

"We remember who we really are, unlike city elves. If you want to leave alive, I suggest you leave now." The armored elf with tribal tattoos that cupped around her eyes explained.

"Wait, I have been searching for you. I have business with your leader." Garrett explained quickly as he backed nervously from the archer.

"The Keeper said she was expecting someone, never thought it would be a shemlen." The elven archer as he eased his string.

Garrett frowned at being called a shemlen. He heard it enough around the alienage to know that it wasn't a nice elven word. He quietly followed the armored elf to the camps, who threaten not to cause any trouble before introducing him to their leader, the Keeper, Marethari, who seemed to be expecting him. She was older than expected, but still somehow youthful looking. Garrett had a difficult telling an elf's age However, the blood mage had to admit that he had a difficult time telling all elves apart. The all had the same thin wiry body shape and were all short. The tallest one came to Garrett's chest. All of them narrow faces that reminded Garrett of a cat's face. If it wasn't for hair and eye color plus tattoos, Garrett wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"I am afraid that your journey isn't over traveler." The Keeper said with a troubled frown after studying the amulet he had given her. She quickly hands him back the amulet; and before he could complain, she explained the quest to take it up to the mountain burial and give the coin a Dalish funeral and that her first apprentice would help.

"I have another request, when you leave take my first with you." Marethari pleaded.

"What?" Garrett was puzzled at the request why would a Dalish elf want to leave with a human. "Why?"

"It is what she wishes." Marethari said cryptically with a bit of sadness and anger.

"Okay…" Garrett agreed. He had heard some Dalish elves in the alienage that had abandoned the tribe for city elves and vice a versa. He supposed the apprentice would be safer in Kirkwall than Sundermount. Dalish were not kind to outside elves, especially those that leave the People, the cause to restore elves to their former glory.

"There is a path to the burial." The Keeper pointed to the mountain behind him. Garrett viewed the path with distaste in the lowering sun. In a few hours the sun would be going down. Perhaps he should stay the night? Garrett considered asking this the Keeper this, but when he turned around she was gone talking to, Garrett guessed with not much certainty, another elderly elf.

"Come Shemlen!" Another elf with bow and tattoos called. It seemed the elf was to guide him up the mountain so Garrett followed after elven archer. They walked in complete silence for at least an half an hour up a sharp incline.

"What idiot culture is it to bury people on top of a mountain?" Garrett groused as make his way up an old beaten path pointed out by Marethari. Surely that would have gotten a comment his elven archer companion, Garrett made a few other comments about his experiences among elves, but it seemed that the archer was determined to ignore him, however Garrett could swear that the elf was tempted to pull out his weapon in the lingering light. The terrain began to slop and slowly Garrett regret starting this task so close to dark. There was some evil presence that was making Garrett's skin prickle and filled with a dread the higher he climbed up the mountain path.

"This Mountain is giving me the creeps." Garrett commented out loud.

"You feel it, too." The elf leading finally spoke. "This used to be a resting place for the people, but no more. Something evil is lurking here now. We are almost to the camp." The elf pointed ahead. Garrett could see a camp and two elves huddled by the fire on the ground.

It appeared that they were finally stopping for the night.


	7. Garrett's Trail Part 2

"So you finally came." One of the elves said as the approached closer to the camp. " I was starting to think something got you."

"No, but this shemlen was slow to climb up the mountain." the elf that guided him explained to the other.

"Excuse me for pacing myself, I do not normally go hiking in the dark up a strange mountain side." Garrett muttered to himself since he had learned the Dalish were not interested in talking with him.

"The keeper sent me with this." The guiding elf continued and pulled out a plain leather pouch.

The other two elves looked relieved at the pouch. The guiding elf put the pouch in the fire and as the leather began to burn the fire changed from a dwindling embers to a roaring blue fire.

"Whoa! Neat trick!" Garrett exclaimed at the magic. Instantly a calm seemed to wash out the evil sensation that had been plaguing Garrett since he came to the mount. The elves also looked relieved by the blue fire.

"It is purifying the air." The other camp elf which had remained silent finally said with obvious relief in her voice.

"So you are here to take the First away?" The first camp elf asked.

"Yes, that what I have been told." Garrett answered a bit dumbfound that the elf had just now acknowledged him.

"Good, the sooner she leaves the better. We don't need her kind here." The camp elf rudely indicated the other female camp elf as the Keeper's apprentice. The guide quickly made a torch with the blue fire, and both of the elves quickly left the camp into the night.

The remaining elf, Merrill, quickly introduced herself while tripping over her own words. "I am sorry I never met a human up close before. I have only heard about you in stories to scare children. Oh, not you personally… I mean, I am sorry". Merrill's tattooed face became flushed.

"No problem, I am Garrett. So your the apprentice that everyone is talking about." Garrett ignored Merrill awkwardness. She was the first Dalish to not approach him so rudely, plus it was kind of cute in a weird way.

"Yes." Merrill answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure you want to go to Kirkwall? It is a lousy place, especially for elves." Garrett questioned Merrill's choice. Garrett also marveled at her hair which short and tied in bunches. It was strange but it seemed to work for the elf.

"Well, it is better than being alone out here." Merrill answered quietly clearly not happy with her options. She slowly sat at the fire with a bit of a lost look on her face. Garrett could understand that look. That was way he looked when they finally arrived at Gamlen's home. It just all crashed down at once that the life he knew was over. Here he was in a huge crypt of a city which seemed loom over him from every possible angle threatening to cage him. In Fereldan the bloodmage found refuge in the open space and starry skies, but in Kirkwall the night sky was blocked by billows of smoke that seem to come out of the core of the city. He was stuck without any coin, home, and chance of going back to Fereldan. It is no fun to have the world you know swept away. He had a feeling that Merrill was feeling the same about now. Trapped and not sure where to go.

"I don't know about that, but it is up to you. I don't know too many elves, but my sisters shop in the alienages. They might know someone that can help you." Garrett shrugged not sure how he could help. Elves were uncomfortable with humans in the alienages, especially men. Woman and children, however, were more tolerated. Bethany swore that alienages were a good place to find bargains on good quality dresses, and since their Uncle's slum was right next to the Alienage Marian played with several elves and street urchins around her age, much to their mother's protest.

"That would be nice."Merrill said as she wrapped her arms around her legs, hunching herself into a small ball. Somehow her whole person seemed to droop.

Garrett could feel himself sigh at the pitiful sight. He moved closer to the fire and sat down next to her. The blood mage rummaged through the pack he was carrying his supplies.

"It won't be so bad. You will make new friends before you know it." Garrett tried to encourage, but he didn't think he was very convincing. Merrill wasn't even looking at him, but staring straight into the fire like she hated the flame, but was still at awe at it. Garrett shook his head and returned to his pack.

"I was never any good at making friends." Merrill said so quietly Garrett almost missed it. It was more pity than his heart could take.

"Here." Garrett offered a scone to Merrill, who stared at it quizzically. Slowly she reached for it and took in her hand, not sure not to do with the scone. Garrett took another scone from his pack and began eating it

"Making friends is easy, I will teach you." Garrett said with a mouthful of scone, and crumbs sticking to his beard. Merrill smiled at Garrett's lack manners, and began to nimble on the scone which turned into bigger bites when she realized that it was sweet snack. "First you say hello and introduce yourself. From what I saw earlier your technique needs work, but it gets the point across. Next you must share something, and have a good experience with each other. Finally, you most make plans to see each other again to share and experience again. Friendship in a nutshell."

"How do you put friendship in a nutshell? Asked Merrill taking the phrase literal.

"No, not literally in a nut shell, it is an expression from very old writer that once said "Garrett started to express the origin of the idiom, but stopped when he saw the completely baffled look on Merrill face. "...never mind ...basically the plan is so simple it could fit in a nutshell."

The mournful emotion on her tattooed face faded into thoughtful lull.

"Would you like to visit me when I get settled?" She asked carefully after few moments of listening to fire crackling.

"I would." he agreed. "you are the nicest Dalish I have met so far."

"I am sorry. Normally, everyone is nice and helpful, but has been a stressful few months." She sighed.

"Is that why your leaving?" he asked not sure if he should ask such a personal question.

"It complicated." She said quickly and bitterly putting space herself and him. "We should get some sleep. We still have a long hike tomorrow."

Garrett was about to either protest or apologize, but the familiar sensation returned in a small trickle.

Garrett quickly turned around to face the dark behind him. In the dark he could barely make stiff movement.

"Are those bones walking?" Garrett asked when he realized what was walking near them.

"They are looking for us." Merrill observed nervously as the skeletons walked back and forth around the edge of their camp but never stepping in the light.

"There a demon under the mountain, that is why you buried people at the top. You didn't want it tainting and using the corpses." Garrett exclaimed. The vibe he got from the place suddenly made sense.

"Yes, but it bound by the elders under the mountain." Merrill argued.

"It has probably been a long time since it was bound. Things like this need upkeep and the People have been lost for centuries. It has probably found slack in it binds by now. Another century or two it will probably find a way out. Unless it finds a mage to help it..."Garrett frowned. The Keeper clearly was a mage since she provided this fire. Merrill was her apprentice she might be too.

"How? How do you know this?" Merrill exclaimed in surprised.

"How do you know?" Garrett countered without answering. "Why do your people stay in a cursed place?"

"We didn't know a demon was here until we went to sleep on first night here." Merrill explained. "We owed a debt like you, and we have no where else to go until our sister tribe meets us with more Halla and food to help move us out of here."

"You are a mage?" Garrett confirmed afraid what the answers could mean.

"Yes, all the Keepers know a bit of magic." Merrill explained before turning on Garrett. "How do you know this?"

"My brother is a Templar" Garrett lied to Merrill. "He has told me stories of mages and demons he has encountered."

Merrill seemed to accept Garrett explanation, but she seem stricken that she was talking to a Templar's brother.

"Don't worry, I am not going to tell him as long as you don't turn into an abomination." Garrett assured her.

"I'm not stupid" Merrill said tersely, but she relaxed a little more in his company.

Garrett relaxed a bit, too. Whatever was here, the seal would have to broken completely to fix and Garrett wasn't sure how much magic and preparation would be needed to rebind it to the rock. It was best to leave it alone. The Keeper was an old mage, and surely tested. Despite the stereotype of withered old men, mages often did not make it to old age without reason. Merrill, however, was much younger, but she was leaving Sundermount. He should have nothing to worry about.

However, an old voice that sounded like his father echoed in his head that this wasn't over. "It never ends Garrett. You will hear them forever calling you for your dreams to weave into nightmares. There is a reason mages die young, my son." Even if Merrill wasn't a risk. He was, and the longer he stayed here, the more the demon would try to call to him.

"How rested are you Merrill?" Garrett asked the young mage after a few minutes of fretting to himself and turning back to watch the skeletons roam around them skimming ever closer. Their bones glinted in the fire light for a briefly before returning to the dark only to return moments later. The undead knew they were here but unable to reach the them because of the fire. However, the fire seemed to be shrinking quicker . Merrill noticed too, and whimper as the flames seem to grow dimmer and smaller.

"I am fine. Why?" Merrill asked baffled at the question. She grabbing staff and aimed it in the direction of the swarm of skeletons.

"Do you think you can guide the rest of the way now?" Garrett asked as he gathered his things and a bundle of sticks to make a torch with remaining flames.

"I could. The path is well beaten." Merrill agreed with Garrett's plan and made way toward the path up the mountain. She stopped at the edge of camp and braced herself low to the ground before suddenly throwing herself and her hands up. A bright light cracked through the sky briefly illuminating the horde before the bolt tore thru them.

Garrett watched the spell with amazement. Who knew that such a meek person would be such a powerful mage. Drawing up his lance, Garrett quickly followed after Merrill.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed into the night as Merrill's electrical spells lit the way up the mountain.

Bashfully Merrill admitted it was nothing, but even in the poor lighting Garrett could see her figure standing up in full pride.

Garrett lunged and batted skeletons away as Merrill sent cones of lighting and knocking over boulders to crush the remaining undead. They did this until reached the top at dawn. Garrett was exhausted. Bethany's potions barely keep them together. Just when the barge of undead disappeared with dawning for the sun a new problem blocked their progress. Merrill was holding up pretty well. Garrett smiled proud of the shy elven mage. She did not cower or hesitate. Her training clearly showed that she was confident in her magic. His father always said that bravery was most important in mages. It was the ones that were afraid, were the ones that were easiest for demons to manipulate.

They wondered around a bit because even Merrill hand never been up at the top before. Finally the found the graves but the path was blocked by something Garrett had never seen before.

"It's a magic barrier." Garrett studied with awed.

"I can break it"Merrill said after a decisive moment. She quickly brought a knife to her hand, and before Garrett could say another word, and shattered the barrier with a spell.

Garrett's hope shattered with it. "You are blood mage."

"Yes, I did, but it worked didn't it?" Merrill defended herself against whatever Garrett was going to say, but he didn't say anything. He just stared and watched her squirm uncomfortably at his gaze. After few minutes, Garrett turned and walked past the where the barrier used to be.

"Let us get this over with." He said coldly as walked right past her and leaving the bewildered elf, who had expected an argument, to follow after him.


	8. Garrett's Trail Part 3

The witch cackled and transformed into a dragon that roared, plunged off the cliff, and flew into the sunset. Following it to the edge, Merrill gawked with amazement as the dragon vanished into the horizon. Although Garrett dreaded dealing with the Witch of the Waste, and he felt a little guilty knowing that his aid probably helped her in her evil scheme, he was glad it was finally over. However, that was a small constellation, compared to his issue with Merrill.

Merrill turned back to Garrett her whole being still teeming with excitement from meeting the witch.

Can you believe it?_Asha'bellanar, _the old one from legends_! _Most people don't live after meeting her_._" Merrill saw the frown on Garrett's face and her enthusiasm faded into silence.

Unsure what to do with Garrett's awkward silence, Merrill simply guided them back down the mountain and into the woods avoiding the Dalish Camp. In the presence of the Witch, the demon in the mountain had tremble and secluded itself away. Now was the time to deal with this problem.

How could he bring a blood mage into the city? Garrett raised his lance ready to run Merrill thru with the blade with her back while she marched a few steps ahead down mount.

How could he kill Merrill when he was guilty of the same crime? How could he allow himself to go back to Kirkwall? Garrett lowered his lance, not sure of the answer. What was the difference between her and him?

"What kind of mage are you?" He asked quietly not really looking at her.

"If you are talking about asking the spirit for help?" Merrill started confused at his question.

"Do not lie to me Merrill!" Garrett interrupted with anger.

"There is no difference between Virtues and Demons, they are spirits!" Merrill argued. "We needed their help!"

"We do not! No spirit you speak of has love for mortals. Their understanding of our world is twisted" Garrett shouted his disapproval.

"The elven used to be immortal." Merrill sighed. " The Dale used to be many things."

Garrett did not want to believe Merrill was doing this to rise to power. "You do this to restore your people to glory?"

"No!" Merrill exclaimed immediately but then took it back. "Yes? Maybe."

She reached into her scarf and pulled out what appeared to be a fragment of a mirror. In the light, Garrett could hear the piece whisper something in a foreign language.

"My friend, he disappear looking into this mirror, an Eluvain. The elven used to use these mirrors to communicate and perhaps more." Merrill looked at the mirror fragment sadly. "I wanted to save him but now it is too late. The Eluvain could still maybe of use to save my people."

Garrett peered into her mind and heart at this moment and it did not make the choice easier. He could see her completely for a brief moment. Merrill had not intention to hurt anyone, but her pride which was mangled in swollen to cause disagreement with the keeper and to cover her insecurities was so great, so easy to manipulated and lead astray. He would have to end it.

"So you use your blood magic to fix this mirror by consorting with spirits." Garrett said as he drew out his short sword and slashed strike toward Merrill's neck.

"There was no other way!" Merrill growled as she lifted her staff and casted a spell that lifted the earth from the ground to form a shield blocking Garret's attack.

Garrett's sword recoiled from the rock causing him to drop the sword and fumble a few steps back. Merrill took this opportunity to push the earth to strike Garrett. He quickly rolled out of the way and struck Merrill in the head with the butt of his lance. Merrill was thrown back by the blown and collapsed on the ground.

"The thing about blood mages." Garrett said as stood over Merrill who tried to get up but didn't have the strength. "They have no physical resistance because they channel everything into magical power."

Garrett raise the blade of his lance over Merrill's chest ready to stab her, when a flash of light made Garrett halt.

Merrill collapsed form changed into Bethany. Surprised, Garrett lost what will he had to strike. He threw down his lance to the side.

"What trickery magic is this?" He cried as he tended to his injured sister.

"How can you kill this poor girl?" A voice hissed from Bethany's hand. Garrett pulled his sister's hand open and there lied the mirror shard.

"So this was part of a Eluvain."" Garrett inspected the shard. He picked it up to peer at the glass and nearly dropped it for what he saw.

A Pride Demon's face looked back at him, and continued to hiss.

"You no more want to kill this girl than you would harm your sister." The demon cackled at Garrett.

"It is true. I do not wish this, but I it would be crueler to leave her to you." Garrett replied.

"Do you think she deserves death for dealing with my kind? If so, where is your noose blood mage?" The Demon hissed in anger at Garrett's resolve.

"I know better." Garrett spat frustrated. " I used all the options I had. I only called because I, my family would have died on our own! She thinks you are her only option because lived sheltered among the Dale who think they know better than the rest of the world because of former glory."

"Do you think her cause lesser than yours Blood Mage?" The Demon gurgled almost amused. "Her people are fading, dying. Without the knowledge of the Eluvain, they will be lost."

"Is that what you tell her? Is that what you whisper in her sleep. The keeper knew what evil this mirror could show, but the girl abandons her teacher for this fractured piece of truth. Is this what you use to hold over her?" Garrett looked once more mirror and realized that as long as Merrill carried and was obsessed by it, the demon would have a hold. Without it however Garrett began to hope.

"You could change her." The demon hissed in approval. "Why kill her when you can just change the problem?"

"You could make her forget all about mirror, blood magic, and me. All you have to do is let me help you." Demon pressed Garrett to buy whatever reality he wanted.

The demon pushed the idea like a pushy merchant. "You wouldn't have to kill the poor girl." Bethany transformed back into Merrill. "You could save her from herself. You can save everyone dear to you, all you need to do is ask."

"That is a good idea." Garrett agreed after a few moments of silence, and the demon chortled with pleasure.

"But I don't need you." Garrett took the shard and reopened the cut Merrill made earlier that day and slashed at the twisted cord of pride that connected Merrill to the Mountain Demon. The mirror which was mostly lyrium shattered in a flash of light. Garrett could hear the demon recoil in anger and his presence disappeared. The Dalish elf looked extremely pale. Garrett had used a good amount of her blood to destroy the tie to the demon and its influence. It was the least he could do, however he could only influence Merrill so much without a demon's help. Garrett had gotten rid of Merrill 's desire of blood magic only temporary. He would need more lyrium to rid her of it completely. Until then he waited for the elf to come too while he thought of ways to convince her to stay with him until he fixed her.

Garrett step up a camp, cleaned his weapons, and munched on the rest of the elfroot scones Bethany made, waiting until Merrill woke. When she did Garrett casted a spell to pin her to the ground to explain. Merrill gasped for air as she struggled to get free.

"This isn't the first magic mirror I have seen." Garrett explained after he told her how he was a secretly a mage and destroyed the mirror after he knocked her out. "I know some one with his own magic mirror and more magical devices." Garrett explained to Merrill who sat there confused and upset. "He also has a lot of text and scrolls, some of them looked elven. I am also looking for a large quantity of lyrium for my own devices. If you given up blood magic and help me. I can get you everything you want without dealing with the fade." Which every mage knew dealing with the fade was dangerous and taxing, it wasn't a quick fix to her problem but definitely a safer one. If Merrill was worth saving she would take the deal.

Merrill stayed still for a moment and Garrett assumed she was thinking of what to do, but Merrill began to sink into the ground like it was water. Elven magic was amazing, was thought the Hawke had before what Garrett guessed were tree roots grabbed and trapped him.

"Why should I believe you? You lied and tricked me!" Merrill said after she rose from the ground in a jump.

"I don't care if you believe me. Either you take my deal or you die."

Merrill laughed. "You think you can kill me?"

" I would rather not." Garrett grinned said wistfully. "I would much rather be friends."

Merrill looked at him for moment, and Garrett felt his fingers twitch waiting for her decision, and to see if the magic had worked.

"It is not like I have much to lose. Okay." Merrill agreed willing to give Garrett a chance and set him free.

"Excellent! This went better than I thought!" Garrett exclaimed and gave the elf a hug much to Merrill surprise.

She found herself gasping for air again. Garrett personality was a bit oppressive Merrill was discovering.

"You won't be sorry, but I am serious. If you ever use blood magic again I will kill you." Garrett threaten one last time before offering to share his lunch as the settled down for the night. This time Merrill accepted Garrett's offer in a daze not sure what to make for him. "Hopefully not all humans are like him. Sweet spirits." He could hear her mutter before he handed his rations and another scone.


	9. Garrett's Trial Ending

"Keeper! A letter from our lost in the city." An young red headed elf with fresh tattoos quickly exclaimed as he handed over the note to Marethair who was tending the camp fire.

"Merrill?" The Keeper inquired hopefully, but the youth simply shook his head before running off to join the other boys who were examining the trade the received from Kirkwall that arrived this evening.

"Dear Keeper Marethair,

"I wrote earlier to you about my son's plaguing nightmares. I want to thank you for sending your First, Merrill, to look after him. Since then she has led him to practice to control his restless energy in the woods, his rest is much better. He still has nightmares, but he has improved so much since her arrival."

Marethair reread that line twice. She was shocked that Merrill would do such a thing. The Keeper was certain that her apprentice would have holed herself somewhere to rebuild an eluvian. The fact that her extremely shy apprentice would go out the way to help a stranger was very out of character for her. Marethair returned to her letter.

"She travels constantly with a bearded shelem in her company. I believe he also suffers from nightmares, but it is not my place to ask. I do know that he guided her to the alienage to look for a place to stay. She stays in my house since I know how the other elves are wary of those branded Dale. Seeing them together reminds me of better days. The shemlen has asked me to enclose a message."

In a few spaces below another message was written in another hand.

"I broke the mirror. Now how to break what is in mountain?"

How indeed. Marethair pondered. The demon had been furious when the two had left Sundermount. It almost instantly turned to her to taunt how it will use Merrill to be free. Dreading the lost of her apprentice, Marethair had asked the Grand Enchanter for help and he had provided nothing. However the shemlen has broken the mirror which proved that Garrett was a mage. Finally, she was not alone. Breaking the mirror was something Marethair dreaded to do since Merrill is like a child to her. She could not fight her or harm her.

The demon cackled in the night. "You don't have to fight her. You can just take her place."

"She doesn't need you. The human has destroyed the mirror. Together we can destroy you." Marethair felt herself smiled in relief.

"You think you're safe! The human is worse than your precious elf. His pride swallows him completely! He consorts among us! He is a blood mage!" The demon hissed furiously. "He will be mine!"

Marethair smile fell from her face in shock. The Demon cackled at the Keeper's dismay.

It fit so completely. Merrill was being controlled. That is why she was acting out of character.

"How dare a human use a Dale! We could destroy him for his belligerence." The demon sang in the Keeper's ear.

"He is strong." Marethair stated lost in thought.

"We are stronger." The demon quickly hissed.

"He bested you." The Keeper clarified her statement.

The demon roared and Marethair knew she was right. She threw a Halla horn into the fire which burst into blue flames and the demon was chased away by the purity.

"I think it is time I went to the city and see things myself." The Keeper said left the fire to make the arrangements before she traversed to Kirkwall in the morning.


	10. Bethany's Discovery

Bethany crouched lower to the prickly vine that bared wild plump blackberries, perfect for a special surprise for their mother's birthday, that grow near their secret camp. Carefully picking several more handfuls into the fold of her apron, she mulled over her situation with her brother, Garrett.

It wasn't like she was trying to be cold, but she felt cheated. They used talk about everything. However, she was starting to learn that she only seemed to know one side of Garrett. She never knew about her brother's unrequited love or his study of blood magic. Garrett could be odd combination of extremely personal and distance at the same time. His jovial personality seemed eluded to openness, but as Bethany was slowly realize that his lighthearted responses were a shield for Garrett to hid his real feelings. Before Garrett quips amused her and she preferred them to Carver's lack of tact and Marain's cruel bluntness, but now she found herself second guessing the meaning her conversations with Garrett.

She sighed as she got up from her crouching position careful not to spill the blackberries in her apron she had used as a tarp. Garrett gone off looking for the Dalish with no word, but note stuck with a pin to her pack. The note was brief, but it was proof that Garrett was stumped as to how to bridge this gap in their relationship as she was. Carefully, she removed her apron and slowly folded it to package the berries and gently put it on top of the elfroot in her pack, so she wouldn't crush them. She picked up a basket filled with the last crop of elfroot for the season and continued to hike back to Kirkwall. Hopefully, the tension between Garrett and her would resolve itself in time, she thought slowly tread the rocky area. Her thoughts drifted to the Spindleweed crop she had started the day before and the new Elfroot crop Marian was treating the ground for so they could grow bigger better roots.

The roots they grew were smaller and scraggly than what the roots were supposed to last of the crops were terribly thin and no good for potions' but good for eating. Elfroot was a healthy food and supplement. Marian and Bethany had been selling the bigger roots in HighTown, and giving away the smaller roots in the street corners of LowTowns of Kirkwall. Their bulbs were much appreciated. Poor slum women and children would give Bethany Death Flowers, a white five petal flower that grew rampant in the Undercity of Kirkwall, as thank you. Marian assured Bethany that the flowers were perfectly harmless though the root was potent in poisons. Sort of like Bethany, herself, Carver joked. All pretty and harmless on the outside, all sorts of crazy trouble on the inside. In response, Bethany butted him in the back of his head with her staff, which was confiscated by Garrett, and when Carver developed nasty bump on his head as a result, she had to treat him at Mother's insistence.

It took three hours to walk back to the city which by then it was about noon. Instead of going home like she usually did after a harvest, She carefully carried her load into the Undercity instead of Lowtown, to look for a secret entrance of her mother's childhood home.

Her hands felt raw and cramped from carrying the basket. She cautiously got on board the old mine elevator that lowered in bowels of Kirkwall. Bethany figured the Undercity was once a mining shaft that turned sewer system, which turned into a slum. The place reeked of rot, death, and sewage. It was strange that anyone one would want to be here let alone live in the undercity of Kirkwall, but a large number of people were doing just that. The guard were quick to throw undesirables out of the view of nobility in Hightown. Lowtown was owned by thugs and gangs fight for control of the streets. Whatever traverses and goes in the Undercity pretty much stays in the the Undercity. According to her Uncle Gamlen the dregs of Kirkwall is the one place where no one cared who was there was there. A lot of illegal deals happen in the Undercity, too, like slaving and smuggling. Bethany shuddered at the thought. This place was dangerous place to be, but if she find the secret entrance, maybe she could get to her family vault. If she could get her grandparent's will, maybe her mother will finally have some answers. Uncle Gamlen was just as shady as the streets in the Undercity. He was clearly hiding something from Mother.

"M'lady" A young boy called followed younger girl that hide close to his side. His messy face reminded her of her brothers, and his tattered cloths which his sister held made her heart ache. "My sister, she made this for you." He held out a wreath made of white Death Flowers.

"Oh, Thank You. It is a lovely gift." Bethany set down her basket and knelled down to their level to receive the gift.

"It's a crown" The girl informed shyly from her brother's side.

Bethany carefully placed it on top of her head and draped it on crown her head.

"Like this?" Bethany inquired while adjusting her hair. The scent of the flowers was heavy and surprisingly nice.

"Perfect," the little girl giggled, " You look like a bride!"

Bethany smiled but inwardly she doubted any woman would want to wear a flower called death on their wedding day no matter how pretty the flower. She offered them a bundle of Elfroot for their gift.

"Do you have anymore?" The little boy asked as he hovered around the basket.

"Yes, would you like some?" Bethany quickly offered.

"I don't have any money. Will this do?" The boy held up a bouquet of death flowers. Most of them the were white, but some were red and pink.

"That will do nicely" Bethany agreed an happily and took the bouquet and gave the boy another bundle of Elfroot. More homeless people arrived with flowers in hand, wanting to trade flowers for Elfroot. Bethany handed out all the roots she had and soon her basket was filled with Death flowers. The crowd quickly dispersed once it was clear Bethany had no more food to give, but the young mage managed to get some directions before heading out deeper into the slums. Using a old compass that Bethany has used ever since she was a little girl, Bethany calculated where the bottom of her mother's mansion should be. It had to be some where near the edge, their mother mentioned a balcony. The young mage slow walked toward the area that could be the base of the Amell Mansion.

It was funny to think what childhood, She could have had if she had grown up here. Marian and her in frilly dresses and snooty attitudes, Carver having manners and education, and Garrett without his beard and in tights. Bethany giggled at the thought of the Hawkes as nobles.

"Well,well, Whoever thought we would find such a treasure in this dump heap." A man's voice from the adjacent alleyway called interrupting Bethany's musings.

"Excuse me?" Bethany asked bewildered by the man's statement and foreign robes.

"How much do you for want for her?" Another man in leather armor with mean looking daggers asked the man in robes.

"I am not for sale!" Bethany shouted at the two conspiring man before discovering that she had been flanked by two other armed men. She saw others behind the two bartering men were carrying and corralling crying girls and women. Wonderful, she had just wandered into slave trade.

"She could be very valuable." The robed man eyes traced Bethany thoughtfully like a man does before he buys a horse at a market looking for good and bad features.

It was all Bethany could do not to burn these scum up with fire ball. She dropped her basket and pulled out her new daggers, and stabbed the nearest slaver that was trying to grab her. "Stay away from me!" She cried. However, she didn't have enough skill to parry his attack.

"You bitch!" The man screamed while he hit Bethany in the face with his other hand which knocked her to ground. The slaver's gauntlet badly tore Bethany's cheek, She could feel the sharp pain and her warm blood gush down her cheek.

"It seems that she needs to be broken" The man in robes sighed. He raised his fist crackling with a familiar red light:magic. If Bethany wasn't reeling in pain she would have been surprised. It seemed the young mage had no choice. The only way she could have a fighting chance to escape was to use magic herself otherwise she would be dragged off to Tevinter to be a slave. Bethany braced herself to cast a force to knock over the slavers.

"I have made this place of healing and refuge! I will destroy anyone who threats it!" An angry voice boomed before a fiery blast hit the mage and man in leather, quickly burning them to death. More spells rained down and most of the slavers simply ran for their lives.

This time Bethany was shocked. She was saved by another mage?

"Are you alright?" A blonde man with a shadow of a beard in green robes and black feathered shoulders asked as he helped her up. Bethany held one hand on her bleeding face and other took her basket. Bethany followed dumbly as he usher several other girls in a near by hidden alcove which was boarded up to make a private space . He help settle the other bruised girls and fix one with a broken leg. Bethany watched him work as sipped tea from a cup offer by a weary older lady who has cleaned her own wound and applied some salve and bandage.

"That is a nasty scratch. I will ask Anders to look at it." The older lady said as she examined Bethany who still looked a little pale.

"Is that his name? He knows healing magic?" Bethany asked in complete shock.

"Yes, he is a mage." The weary lady said in voice that suggested that she explained this before. "He used to be a Grey Warden."

"A grey warden?" Bethany echoed amazed. It was not everyday that one got to met a warden especially in the calm after a blight.

"Ex-Warden" Anders corrected as he took a seat next to Bethany and examined the cut on her face.

"You can leave the Wardens?" Bethany inquired in disbelief. She had never heard of retired wardens. It was more of a do or die group, according to stories from her father.

Anders shrugged his shoulders if to say 'so what'. "Well, I have and good riddance." Anders carefully cupped Bethany's injured face. "This cut is quite deep. It might scar, and I can't let those scum ruin a pretty face."Ander's hand glowed bright blue and Bethany felt an uncomfortable heat that somehow bled into warm numbness. This was healing magic! Just as fast as it began it ended, and without thinking Bethany magic latched out at Anders's blue light trying to figure out what he had done to fix her. The glow busted into a blue star before vanishing, leaving Bethany's cheek healed and slightly pink.

"What?" Anders gasped. His eyes darted back and forth examining Bethany face who looked as shocked as he did at what she had done. Anders face quickly melted into joy as Bethany's fell into despair.

"Is very thing alright?" the old woman asked concerned. "You didn't push yourself too hard again Anders?"

"No. Nothing like that." Anders said sheepishly as he quickly stood up. "I am just going to walk our fair lady back home." As bowed in Bethany's direction.

"Huh?" Bethany voiced her puzzled state. She expected Anders to pursue the matter of being a mage. It was clear that Anders had no intention to hide, which bothered the young Hawke for reasons that she could not place or voice.

"Only a princess would have such a beautiful tiara." Anders explained and snickered when Bethany's hand instantly touched the soft petals of Death Flowers still set in a crown on her hair. She had forgotten it was there.

"You don't need to escort me home."Bethany protested as she removed the crown from her hair and into her basket with the rest.

"I insist. You look like you're not from the undergrounds. You're too clean. I will show you the way back to the city." Anders did not wait for Bethany to protest or argue.

"I will be back, Sue." Anders waved to the old lady good bye and headed back out into the underground roads.

Bethany quickly gathered her things and followed Anders after bowing to Sue, the old nurse, in respect. The old lady called out to them "Be Careful!"

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Ander asked as he quickly them back up to the city.

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked cautiously, not sure what Anders was trying to imply. This seemed to make Anders impatient as he exhaled quite loudly.

"What is a nice girl like you doing in the Undercity?" Anders specified as pushed Bethany toward a narrow corridor, so Bethany told him of her travels as a refugee and her quest to find the belly of her mother's old mansion.

"You know, I think I know that place." Anders beckoned Bethany to cross on some old planks of wood over a sewer canal. "It should be right over here up ahead some where."

Bethany quickly followed after him. After walking a bit they came to slot in the wall that let the light and air enter the under sewers. "I have heard stories that this is some slavers territory. They often get into scuffles with the Coterie. A lot of my patients are innocents bystanders that get caught in their conflicts. They tell me to avoid the place if I can." Anders explained.

Bethany shook her head in disgust at the slavers and Coterie. "Aren't you afraid of running into one of them?"

Anders laughed loudly."Like we have anything to fear from petty criminals." Anders waved his staff. "They won't know what hit them."

Bethany smiled at the ex-warden's cockiness.

"Here we go." Anders exclaimed as pulled out a plank of wood hiding a covered in chains and locks. Bethany quickly pulled out the key and pushed keyhole at the door. It slipped in perfectly and Bethany unlocked the door, but the chain blocked her from opening the door. Anders lifted his arms about to destroy the chains and all.

"Wait! I don't want to raise any alarm. Only the slavers and my family know about this door." Bethany explained quickly. Anders nodded in understanding. "You want to be sneaky. I think I know just the place to borrow some sneaky. Come on."

"You know a lot of things." Bethany commented as she followed Anders again.

"I am more than just a pretty face, you know." Anders joked as he started to climb up a ladder. He stopped when he saw the Bethany wasn't following. "Are you okay? Do you need help with the basket?" The ex-warden asked.

"Why are you doing this?"Bethany asked after a long pause."Why are you so nice?"

"For starters, I don't like slavers, so any plan to take a mansion from them is okay in my book. Also you are very pretty with those big eyes that beckon to help you." Bethany felt herself blush and that make Anders smile warmly."Plus, I think we have a lot in common. Birds of a feather and all that rot" Anders eluded with a wink before returning to his climb.

It was not that Bethany didn't trust Anders. He had so far the best reputation in her list of acquaintances: Saving her from slavers, running a free clinic, and knowing healing magic placed the ex-warden at the top, but he seemed to be really going out of his way to help her. Maybe he was normally like this? So Bethany placed basket handle on her shoulder and followed up the ladder. "Where is this place to get some sneaky?"

"Do you know a pub called the Hanged Man?" Anders asked as helped up the last few steps.

"I know of it." Bethany admitted. It was a filthy hole filled with questionable business deals and lousy ale according to Garrett. According to Carver, something interesting was always happening there and it was owned by a dwarf. According to Marian,who is too young to patron there, the place even reeks from the outside.

"I am sure we can find someone there." Anders explained as they got on a trolley to Lowtown.


End file.
